This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Small Animal Imaging Research Program at UT Southwestern provides critical infrastructure to facilitate small animal cancer imaging. Since inception, the SW-SAIRP has supported imaging in five modalities- MRI, PET, bioluminescence, fluorescence, and [unreadable]-scintigraphy. As described below, these capabilities have been enhanced and expanded. SW-SAIRP investigators and support personnel advise on development of imaging protocols and optimal implementation of imaging investigations to enhance cancer research. Synthesis and radiolabeling are supported to generate materials not commercially available for imaging investigations. The experience of the investigators and availability of imaging infrastructure are designed to expand imaging opportunities for investigators at UT Southwestern and surrounding institutions, including academic centers and industry. New interactions are generated through an annual symposium, regular seminars, and participation in regional and international workshops and conferences. The small animal imaging research program at UT southwestern will also undertake collaborative studies on behalf of Dr. Krishna Kumar's research program at Tufts University. Specifically, we have the resources, capabilities, and interests to evaluate the biodistribution and pharmacokinetics of the novel fluorinated agents to be developed by Dr. Kumar. We have extensive experience in small animal research, tumor implantation, anesthesia and data evaluation. In addition, we can provide bioluminescence imaging to evaluate tumor growth. As such, we propose to examine 25 nude mice per year implanted with tumors. Each animal will be examined on four occasions to examine tumor development and the accumulation and retention of the novel fluorinated cell surface targeting agents.